1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and an image display method for forming an image with an image forming element.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, a large-sized flat panel display represented by a plasma display and a liquid crystal display for mobile equipment are widely utilized in various situations.
These displays are different in following points from the display of so-called cathode ray tube type in which an electron beam irradiates a phosphorescent material in different positions on an image frame and is put into a scanning motion to display an entire image.
In a plasma display or a liquid crystal display, a plurality of image forming elements 21 are arranged in a matrix arrangement as shown in FIG. 18, and a signal is supplied to each element from a drive circuit constituted by a column circuit 25 and a row circuit 26, through wirings 22, 23, thereby independently performing a display on each element and thus forming an entire image.
For example, in a liquid crystal display of an active matrix drive type, an image forming element 21 as shown in FIG. 18 receives a row selecting signal and an image signal respectively from a scanning circuit 26 constituting a row circuit and a hold circuit 25 receiving an image signal from the exterior, through the wirings 22, 23, thereby performing a display and thus forming an entire image. Consequently, electric wirings for connecting at least two drive circuits and individual image forming elements are formed in a matrix pattern.
As explained above, the flat panel display and the display for mobile equipment are expected to hereafter become larger and finer in definition. Therefore, the wirings 22, 23 to each pixel are becoming longer. Also a number of pixels formed on an image area tends to become larger. At the same time, for achieving a higher image quality, it will be required to display images transmitted at an ever increasing transfer rate.
Also, as a display device for mobile equipment, a paper-like display which is thin and bendable like paper is recently attracting attention. Such display is required to have a structure capable of withstanding deformation such as bending.
Also a display apparatus for image display by wireless communication is described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-112425 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-127913.